Why pink shoes
by Canon-ishPairings
Summary: Annabeth may have encountered many things, but life still managed to surprise her. She realizes it when she gets unexpected visit at her school.


"Whatcha reading?"

"Greek."

"What, Greek dictionary or…"

"No, Mel" sighed Annabeth. "Greek book. About ancient Greek heroes."

"Cool" said Mel sarcastically, flopping her dyed-pink-and-white hair over her shoulder.

Athena's daughter ignored her irony and flipped a page.

It was a nice day, perfect for reading, in her opinion. She was at her school in San Francisco, spending her break outside on the lawn, as most students did that day. Two girls tagged along with her: Melanie, who usually went by just Mel, and Denise. You could probably call them Annabeth's friends, at least at mortal standards. They sat next to each other in class, at lunch, throughout every break and all.

Still, Annabeth wished her camp friends were there.

Not that the girls weren't nice, they were. And they weren't some weirdoes. Well, maybe Mel could make such impression with her hot pink and white hair, colorful, paint-splattered clothes and combat boots. She was fine, though, just full of opposites. Her phone had only punk and rock music, but she could rival Aphrodite's daughters in squealing and gossiping. On the other hand Denise evened out 'the girlness' in their little group, as she was gay and really uninterested in girl talk. Annabeth liked her very much mainly for her don't-give-a-shit, laid-back personality. It was incredibly hard to make her angry, she had seen just Mel reach that goal. As soon as Mel forced them to gossiping about boys, Denise looked like she could murder her with just bare hands. But besides that, she never got mad, not even when others made fun of her short-cut brown hair and wearing the same, grey hoodie all the time or (what bothered Annabeth the most) her dark skin.

"You could try reading sometime" said Denise, holding a book herself.

"Geez, why am I friends with such nerds" muttered Mel, heaving a sigh and leaning her head on the palm of a hand.

"You tell me" said Annabeth, at least closing her book.

Noticing it, Mel straightened and grinned widely. Denise glanced up for a second and upon taking in Annabeth's empty hands, she sighed and also put her book aside.

"Yes!"

"Don't get so excited, we just closed our books" the blonde said.

"Let's talk."

The two bookworms stared at her blankly.

"Well?" Annabeth motioned for her to speak.

"I hoped you would start talking, but oh, okay. Um… did you do the math homework?"

Other girls groaned, already reaching for their books.

"No! No, no, no, wait up. I'll think of something interesting!"

"While you do, we'll read" said Denise. She didn't open her novel yet, though.

"No, wait" she pondered for a second. "Have you heard last Fall Out Boy song?"

"Really?" Denise raised an eyebrow.

"I did, actually" spoke up Annabeth. "My… friend likes them."

She smiled a bit, remembering her and Percy's IM conversation a few days ago, when that song played in the background of Percy's room.

Mel send the brunette triumphant look.

"So, anything else you'd like to talk about?" Annabeth quickly put out her enthusiasm.

"Well…"

This time the girls didn't even roll their eyes. They promptly went back to reading.

Once in a while Mel tried – quite desperately – to drag them into a conversation, but in the end it were the other students, who pulled Annabeth's attention from the book.

In mere seconds the usual buzz fell into deep murmur as if everyone lowered their voices to whispers and mutterings. Raising her eyes, she found that's exactly what happened. She looked around, attempting to find the source of the sudden commotion.

Mel pointed to something, giggling quietly.

"Gosh, look, hottie – like, mega-hyper-duper-hottie coming from the gates!"

But she needed no directions to see him.

He was riding on a skateboard, gracefully navigating through the crowd. She felt her jaw drop a bit. She snapped it shut so quickly, her teeth nearly fell out. But she was simply shocked – he rode, easily passing and avoiding people on his way, with effortlessness as though he was born on the bloody skateboard. Once, when a group of teenagers stood on his way, he even made that trick, where he jumped on a bench and rode along it on just two wheels.

She had to shut her mouth again.

"Oh God – girls – he's coming this way – "

Indeed he was. Maneuvering amidst the crowd, which took notice of him only seconds after he entered the school grounds. Some girl whistled at him, but he gave no sign he heard it. Annabeth then figured it was because of the earphones he had.

"Hi there" he stopped right in front of her, grinning that daring, cheeky smile of his and casually stepping on his skateboard, so it jumped right in his palm.

"Skateboard? _Since when_?" she blurted out.

"Really?" his eyes twinkled, as he pushed some strands of hair off his eyes and she stood up. "No 'what're you doing in San Francisco'? Or 'what're you doing in my school'? Or 'oh my gosh, Percy, I've missed you so much, you look fantastic!'?" he put a hand on his chest, saying the last part in a mocking voice.

"Yes, yes, that too, but… _skateboard_?"

He laughed, brushing his hair to one side. It stuck up, as it always did, but he clearly didn't mind.

"Yeah, Wise Girl, since I was twelve. Keep up with the times, Annabeth."

"Twelve" she shook her head, amazed he kept it from her for so long. "Okay. Great. So, what're you doing in San Francisco, in my school at that… and why are you wearing pink shoes?" she looked him up and down, noticing his hot pink skate shoes for the first time.

"I think you messed up the last part."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm more curious about these shoes."

"That?" he wiggled his foot. "Lost a bet. With Nico. I swear, after his little confession he got so cheeky… but I got back at him" he grinned triumphantly. "And he has it worse."

"Pink shirt?"

"Pink Barbie shirt."

She couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping her even if she tried.

"Poor Nico. Still, what're you doing here?"

He spread his arms dramatically.

"What can I do here? The amazing boyfriend that I am, I came to visit, of course!"

"Don't you have – oh I don't know – _school_?"

"Ah, that…" he avoided her gaze. "Yeah… about that…"

"Percy…"

"Got suspended" he shrugged.

"Oh, come on" her shoulders dropped. "Two weeks in a school year?"

"Hey, it's my third year in the same school! I think it's a big feat, give me a rest."

"You would think so" she rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished with scolding me?" he didn't seem irritated by it, though. "Maybe some real greeting?"

"Hello, Percy, nice to see you" she greeted him sweetly.

As she expected, he just snorted. He then dropped his skateboard next to him and kept it from riding away with a leg.

"Not exactly what I had in mind" he murmured, slipping his hands around her waist.

"No?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her close against his chest and leaned down. She grasped front of his shirt tightly just as his hot, sweet breath fell over her lips before they touched (he ate chocolate cookies, she could tell, and the thought made her almost laugh out loud. They were blue, she would bet).

"Oh, _that_ greeting!" she breathed as they pulled away, in a voice like she _just_ realized.

"Yeah, that greeting" he laughed, making circles with his thumbs on her sides.

And he looked down at her _that_ way, with his damn sea-green eyes shining with amusement. Oh gods, she missed him. She missed him so, so much; so much, she had a sudden urge to say that cheesy "oh my gosh" line of his.

"You realize everyone's staring at us?"

It took her surprisingly long second to register what he said. His tone didn't change, still in his deep murmur, and his expression didn't falter, giving away nothing about his observation. She had to remember he could keep a straight face, if needed.

"Right" she slowly – and reluctantly – stepped back from Percy.

His cheeky grin was still in place.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing."

She stared at him for a second, waiting if he'd say something more, but he just continued to smile mischievously down at her (did he get taller, again?).

"Right" she repeated. She glanced briefly if her bag was still where she put it, before looking over her shoulder at Denise and Mel.

And what a view they were. Both absolutely gobsmacked, jaws hanging and eyebrows raised far above the hairline (and they weren't the only ones).

"Your friends?" said Percy quietly.

She poked him with an elbow.

"Um, so, girls, this is Percy… my boyfriend – "

"_And_ best friend" he put in, leaning an arm on her shoulder.

"Heaven knows why" she raised her eyes to the sky, as though asking it _why_. "Percy, these are Denise and Melanie."

"Just Mel" she said faintly.

"Nice to meet" he said back cheerfully. "So, when're you free, Annabeth?"

"Two more hours."

His arm suddenly slipped away and he did some smooth movement with his skateboard, which resulted in him standing on it a meter away.

"Great. I'll pick you up with Thalia."

"Whoa, boy, what?" she tried to go after him, but he was already another meters away and still riding (backwards, at that. Screw him).

"Forgot to mention?" he faked surprise. "Silly me."

"Percy, it's not funny. Thalia's really coming?" she run up to him some more.

"Why, yes. Else why would I come see you earlier?" he winked.

She crossed her arms, but just smiled at him pityingly. She knew what he meant, though. They wouldn't get such a greeting with Thalia around, for sure.

He had to finally turn in the direction he was riding and she sighed, going back to her friends and the bag.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Your _best_ friend?"

Both girls attacked her instantly.

"One of. Though the best, in a way. But not exactly" she replied to Denise, avoiding mentioning whom she considered other best friends. Unfortunately, not them. As nice and good friends as they were, they were mortals and they had slightly different definition of 'friendship'. Demigod friendships were something else.

"But boyfriend?" repeated Mel.

"Uh-huh."

"How long?" she slid across the table they were sitting at, grasping Annabeth's hands. At this Denise also leaned closer.

"Depends… boyfriend for about a year, friend since we were twelve."

Mel squeaked in excitement, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Ouch, Mel!" scolded at her Denise, pushing her away from her ears.

"Shush, Mel. You're drawing attention" reprimanded her Annabeth.

"_I am_ drawing attention?" laughed lightly Mel. "No, my dear, _you are_. People are staring at _you_. Unless they're staring after your gorgeous boyfriend. And his ass."

Annabeth gaped at her scandalized, before turning to gaze around other students. Truthfully to Mel's word, they were shamelessly staring either at her or after Percy, who reached the gates and was only small, retreating figure by now.

"Great" she said flatly. "I can't wait for the end of lessons."

She sighed deeply, picking up her book again and tried to ignore the people. It was kind of hard with Mel talking her ear off, going on and on about petty, cheesy stuff or, in contrary, making perverted comments, causing both of her friends blush and groan. With one thing she was right, though.

Percy had one fine ass.

**Hi there, my wonderful readers. It's my first one shot for Percy Jackson, so go easy on me, okay? I don't mind critism, though, as long as it's reasonable and logic. I don't have any beta, so I may have messed up some things, especially English is not my first language, but I think it's not **_**that**_** bad.**

**Anyway, it was just a plot bunny I've had in my head for quite some time and I hope you'll review to let me know what you think about it. **

**I think it's all. Ronnie is out! **

***flashes out***


End file.
